User talk:Count Vlad III dracula
When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:26, February 23, 2017 (UTC) You added Alucard to Omnilock, series (Hellsing) should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:18, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Oh, OK, I didnt known it is troublesome. I would change that. unless your point was that he also shouldnt be there. When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:40, April 16, 2017 (UTC) ok. I will remember it if I would ever edit again. Italics (button on top in Edit, second from left with I''), not "quotes". --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:56, April 17, 2017 (UTC) shit. sorry, I thought you meant ". When you add to Users, ''series should be in italics. Third warning. Two more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:44, April 21, 2017 (UTC) there wasn't any place to put those in there. Ithought that was a diferent type of editing. You are welcome :) Imouto 14:44, May 4, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Arigato gosaimasu, Imouto tan. Count Vlad III dracula (talk) 14:46, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Into already existing Gallery? As I use only Source to Edit I can't really tell how to do things outside it, in Source it's obvious as the whole thing is in text. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:11, May 22, 2017 (UTC) yeah, I want to add pictures to some of the already existing gallerys, but every time I try it doesn't work. do you know someone who know? Count Vlad III dracula (talk) 16:19, May 22, 2017 (UTC) When you post, add the Signature-''link'' (button on top, tenth from the right, looks like writing) at the end of your message. I'm not answering to anyone who doesn't do so. Mostly crime against good taste. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:27, May 31, 2017 (UTC) I dont think I understand exactly... isn't the point of sadism embodiment IS fro it to be as such? Count Vlad III dracula (talk) 14:31, May 31, 2017 (UTC) You really need to ask? --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:16, June 4, 2017 (UTC) ok... I saw someone did something like that on another picture there, so I don't really understand the problem, but ok. Count Vlad III dracula (talk) 18:25, June 4, 2017 (UTC) So? That has nothing to do with it. Its still a valid power based on the capabilities. If we only added powers based on the applications that exist the on the power itself, then 90% of the pages would be empty.SageM (talk) 19:04, June 4, 2017 (UTC)SageM You can still have the almighty science page without adding into it the dual warping. Just let in there any power who can be obtain by this omnipotent science manipulation (which is essentially every science manipulation power exist, which have no connection to magic), and you would have a full page of applications. I mean, seriously, name me five applications which are nesseserly in the applications of this power which have something to do with magic, so they don't qualify (except for dual warping). If there aren't that much, then there is no real problem to just remove that. Count Vlad III dracula (talk) 19:45, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Meta concept manipulation can be achieved through science manipulation, as you manipulate the concepts of science, and as such, you can manipulate irrational things as you manipulate the fundimntal principles of science. Omniphysics manipulation isn't manipulate all kinds of physics.i don't see any connection to magic and physics manipulation. Omnifience, again, it's can easily be achieved through biological transformation and concept manipulatin Sci-fi is essentially imaginary advanced science. Again, what is it have to do with magic? Transcendent science is science on a divine level. Still, it's science. Not magic. Omnipotence is not an application. It's the resolt. I don't see how almighty link must be through magic. The same with almighty assection. Almighty object manifestation is seems to me pretty obvious as something who connect to science manipulation. And ultipotence is Quite make sense, because it doesn't give you omniscience, so you would eventually be ultipotent if you wont have omniscience. But it's like stating omnipotence, which does not even there, so i have no idea why you mentioned that one. Science magic accendensy posses in it almighty magic, almighty science, and even fucking 'pataphysics manipulation. Dual warping posses something which on its basic posses those things. And how can you say it have nothing to do with magic and then say it's like programming reality in fantasy/imaginary means and normal/rational means like how you would program a computer, and still doesn't get it have to do with magic??? Fantasy, do you have a better way to explain fantasy then magic? Yes, I said science magic accendensy posses almighty magic and almighty science. I did read all of them, and trust me when I say I have a LOT of complains about them. Metaphysics and 'pataphysics does not even considers as physics, so I have no Idea why they are there. Absolute wish can be achieved through Science manipulation. Just build a machine who warp reality, and bam, you've got an absolute wish. Or do you think I am wrong about that one? I never understanded how the hell science magic accendensy is part of transcendent science, it made no goddamned sense, it's essentially a power inside A power, inside a power, inside the first power. How is that even possible? Didn't saw the magic transcendence and omni magic in there, thanks for mentioNing. If you don't want to argue, I am fine with that, but in this wikia there are to many holes In powers, and it really confusing at first, and annoying later. Is it too much to ask to just making order in everything? Count Vlad III dracula (talk) 21:33, June 4, 2017 (UTC)